


Upon the Golden Ship

by KavithaisPadfoot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavithaisPadfoot/pseuds/KavithaisPadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley is a young girl struggling with the transition of growing up. It's even more difficult considering she's steering a giant, golden battleship through an empty void at the speed of light. Not to mention that she has to deal with a couple of bird-brained boys, a floating baking ghost, and don't even get her *started* on the tentacle cat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the Golden Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanrea/gifts).



> Hello! This is my piece for Jadefest 2014! My prompt was as follows: "Jade Harley and Nannasprite bonding, Jade and John bonding as siblings, Jade and Davesprite falling in and out of love, Jade chasing Jaspersprite around, Jade and all the game constructs, Jade bored out of her skull for three years stearing the Prospittan battle ship; let's see some of that action. The Yellow Yard offered three years of boredom so what happened during that time? I'd especially like some exploration of the relationship between Jade and Nanasprite."
> 
> More notes at the end!

Jade ==> Go Inside the Ship

 

            A young girl stands outside ON THE DECK OF A GOLDEN SHIP TRAVELING THROUGH THE VOID AT NEARLY THE SPEED OF LIGHT. She stands there, GUIDING THE SHIP with RELATIVE EASE, seeing as her only task is to keep it going straight and as fast as physics would allow. That girl is you, and your name is JADE HARLEY.

            You have a variety of INTERESTS, such as—oh, who are you kidding. You’re bored as all hell. You’ve been on this god damned ship for months now, and all you’ve really done was play those dumb ghost-something games with John, whom you recently discovered was your weird ectobiological-slime-brother. The only people on this ship besides you and John were Davesprite and Nannasprite (yes, they’re still people!!!!), and then you’ve got a bunch of consorts. You honestly figured having five completely populated planets in your pockets would be more entertaining than this.

            Oh, did we mention that it’s your birthday?

            “Jaaaaaade!” A voice from within the ship calls for you.

            You turn on your ruby-slippered heel. “Yeah, John?”

            “Get in here!”

            You roll your eyes. What could he want now? He’s probably throwing another fit about Nic Cage or something. It usually is.

            You walk into the golden warship, put off by the fact that it’s pitch black inside. “John?” you ask, squinting. You’re pretty sure that your eyesight has gotten even worse ever since becoming part dog.

            The lights come on suddenly and standing around a table is John, Nannasprite, Davesprite, and a bunch of blubbering lizards under a banner that reads “Happy Birthday, Jade!”

            “Surprise!” John and Nannasprite shout. Davesprite nonchalantly throws confetti towards you.

            On the table is a cake (made by Nannasprite, no doubt) that has a messily drawn picture of your face in icing (made by John, no doubt).

            “Aaaww!” you coo, bouncing in place and clapping your hands together. “This is so nice, thank you!” You’re grateful for the gesture, even though you’ve pretty much been eating cake every day since you got on this ship. You’re even beginning to realize why John hates it so much.

            “Nanna made the cake,” John confirms your suspicions. “And I made you this—” he says, handing you a blue box. “—it’s not much, but I hope you like it!”

            “You didn’t have to do anything,” you say, large grin on your face as you take the box from him. Inside, there’s a pair of square-shaped goggles with a green-tinted lense.

            “What are these?” you ask, lifting them up towards your face.

            “They’re slime goggles!” John says excitedly. “If you look through them, everything will look like it’s covered in ghost slime!”

            You take off your glasses, and try them on. You squint, everything looking like just a big green blur. “John?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Did you test these? Everything just looks green and blurry…”

            “Of course I did! And they should work out perfectly!”

            “Did you use your own glasses to alchemize these?”

            “Uh, yeah. Why?”

            “They’re completely the wrong prescription! I can’t see a thing!”

            “Oh.”

            You take the useless pair of goggles off your face and place your glasses back where they’re supposed to be. “I mean…” You can tell he’s kind of hurt at your negative reaction. “They’re pretty cool, John. Thank you.”

            Your hug with your ecto-bro is cut short when you hear a crash in the other room.

            “Uh oh,” John mutters.

            Almost instantly, your dog ears perk up and your instincts kick in. As Jaspersprite enters the room, you growl and pounce on the table, knocking the cake over (luckily Nannasprite saves it with her ghostly powers), and you jump for the floating tentacle cat.

            You chase him, not exactly knowing why you hate him so much, but the way he _meows_ , and his cat-like behaviors just bother you _so much_. All the furniture (though scarce on the ship) gets knocked over in your high-speed chase around the room. Artillery which was hung up on the wall is now on the floor and the table can rest in pieces by the time you jump on it a second time.

            “Dave sprite, do something!” you hear John call out desperately.

            “Whoa there, girl,” says a cool, even voice. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you snap back into yourself, ceasing your growling and barking almost instantaneously. Jaspersprite makes his getaway.

            You slowly turn towards Davesprite—oh, just call him Dave, he’s the same guy!—and just blink a couple times as you come to your senses. “Oh, fuck!” you exclaim. “Sorry. I don’t know what comes over me when I see him!”

            “Yeah, that’s why he wasn’t invited,” Dave says coolly. “By the way, I need you to take us to my place.”

            “Oh, yeah, sure,” you say, rummaging your pockets, trying to find the planet with Dave’s apartment on it. “Dammit, I think I left LOHAC out on the deck. I kind of juggle the planets when I’m bored, so I must’ve dropped it.”

            “You dropped my planet?”

            “Oh, shut up, it’s not like it’s gonna break or anything.”

            “Ahem!” John clears his throat unusually loudly. “When you guys are done with whatever it is, you should come back here so we can cut the cake.”

            “On what table, bro?” Dave asks.

            You frown. “Sorry about that.”

            Dave takes your hand and walks you back out to the deck. You figure he needs to grab something from his room, and seeing as no one can exactly access their rooms without your space powers, he kind of needs you. Back on the deck, the lava-covered planet is exactly where you suspected it to be. You pick it up and make it a little bigger, just to make it easier to shrink you and Dave down and place you both right into his apartment.

            “So what did you need to get?” you ask him.

            “Your present,” he answers.

            “What?” you exclaim. “You didn’t need to get me anything! I mean, your birthday is coming up in a couple days, and I didn’t get you anything!” That was, of course, a complete lie. Of course you got him something. But still, you weren’t expecting anything. “And besides, technically we’re in a space between worlds where time doesn’t exist, so it’s not even really my birthday!”

            “Oh, come on, Harley,” he says. “We’ve been on this ship for, like, over seven months, basically, so it’s your goddamned birthday, okay? Trust me, I’m the time expert here.” He rummages around in his closet a bit before pulling out a red box and handing it to you. “Happy birthday, Jade.”

            You can’t help but smile as you quickly take it from him and open it as quickly as possible. Inside, there’s a pair of squiddles, tangled up together like the best of buddies. One of them is lime green, wearing round glasses, and the other is orange, wearing a pair of really cool shades. You immediately recognize them as being you and Dave, and you think they’re the cutest things ever. “Oh my God, this is so sweet and thoughtful,” you say, absolutely beaming at him. “Thanks, Dave!”

            He stares at you, his face as stoic as ever, and you have no idea what he’s thinking behind his orange sunglasses.

            “Wh-what?” you ask him nervously.

            “I haven’t been called that in a longass time.”

            “Called what?”

            “Dave.”

            “Well, that’s your name, isn’t it?”

            “Nah.” You could’ve sworn you almost heard his voice crack. “It’s Davesprite now.”

            “Well, what’s the difference, really?” you ask with a small shrug. “You’re still Dave to me.”

            He stares at you again. At least you think he’s staring—you really have no idea where his eyes are looking.

            “What?” you ask again, a little more irritated this time.

            No answer.

            You’re about to ask him again, but before you can get a word out, he leans in and softly presses his lips onto yours. It completely catches you off guard, and you don’t even know what to do so you sort of just stay completely still in both confusion and disbelief.

            When he pulls back, his face is a light shade of orange. And now you’re the one staring, only he can see your eyes, which seem wider behind your large glass lenses.

            “What?” he asks, his nerves apparent despite his attempts to hide them.

            “Y-you kissed me,” you say. “I just…” Your lips curl into a small smile. “I guess I wasn’t expecting that.”

            “Sorry,” he quickly says, turning his head away from you.

            “No, don’t be sorry!” you say with a small giggle. “I liked it.”

            He raises his eyebrows at you. “You did?” He smirks slightly. “I mean, yeah. Cool. Awesome. Um. I liked it, too.”

            You giggle again, which gets him to smile properly.

            “I like you, Harley,” he says. “Have for a while.”

            Now you feel your face getting warm. “I’ve liked you, too, Dave.”

            He kisses you again, softer this time, more precise and cautious. And this time, you kiss him back, having absolutely no idea if you’re even doing this right.

 

Jade (A Few Months Later) ==> Play Some Games

 

            John has been weirdly obsessed with this video game, one that he insists that everyone on the ship should play with him, including all the consorts. Which is unfortunate, because you don’t even think they know how to use a computer.

            Lucky for him, there’s a computer room on the ship, with rows and rows of them. Enough to fill an entire world in his ghostbusters RPG. Dave decided he didn’t want to play, trying to maintain his coolkid image. But John’s been kind of restless, you can tell, so you decide to indulge him.

            After a bit of dicking around in the game, and Nannasprite bringing the two of you several plates of freshly-baked cookies, you try to strike up a conversation with John, who seems to be getting irritated with every little thing.

            “Soooooo,” you say, trying your best to sound casual. “How’s it going?”

            “Jade, pay attention!” he yells at you. “We’re getting slimed here!”

            You frown, but turn back to your screen. Just as he said, you’re character is getting covered with ghost slime. Gross.

            You want to have a conversation with him, not play this stupid game. If there’s something up, you want to help. But he keeps shutting you out. You’ll talk about anything if it gets him to talk to you.

            “Sooooo,” you tread cautiously into the grounds of conversation. “Dave and I are kind of seeing each other.”

            The game pauses and John looks over to you. “You mean Dave sprite?”

            You don’t know why he says the name like that, with the weird space in the middle, but you go with it. “Yeah.”

            He scoffs. “Fucking finally.”

            “What d’you mean by that?”

            “I’m just saying it’s about time that happened.”

            You smile and shake your head. “Whatever you say.”

            “So what else is up?” he asks. Yes. You got him to talk to you. “Been using that present I got you?”

            You hold back a laugh. “John, I have no practical use for that thing whatsoever.”

            “Whatever! It’s cool as hell!”

            You laugh, just happy that you can finally have a fun, normal conversation with your brother. Tensions have been high, but you knew you’d get through to him.

            From now on, it’s just smooth sailing. You’re sure of it.

 

Jade (A Few Months Later) ==> Listen to Some Music

 

            You’re just chilling on Dave’s bed while he’s playing around with his turntables, showing you some of the mixes that he made before hopping over into this timeline. Apparently he has made use of his time powers and used that to effectively loop back and overlap tracks to make his songs. They’re pretty good remixes. You bob your head along with the beat, turning onto your stomach and flashing him a wide smile.

            He smirks back at you. “What?”

            “I just like the music!” you say. “It’s soooo cool!”

            “Ill beats, Harley,” he says seriously. “The correct term is ill beats.”

            You giggle. “Nah, I think they’re more like… sick jamz.” You faux-scowl at him, your best coolkid impression.

            He laughs. “Alright, that’s fair enough.” He stops the time tables and comes over onto the bed next to you. “Yo, just make sure you don’t get too much dog fur in my sheets, alright?”

            “Oh, please,” you scoff and roll your eyes. “You’re one to talk!” You deftly pick up a stray orange feather lying on the bed with two fingers, and bring it up to his face. “You literally leave this stuff _everywhere_.”

            He doesn’t smile or laugh. He just lies down on his stomach and stretches out his wings. You take the opportunity to lie down next to him and scoot yourself closer, placing yourself under one of his wings like it’s a big, feathery blanket.

            “I like your wings, though,” you say.

“Yeah?”

            “Mhm.” You giggle.

            “Well, I like your dog ears.” He gives the top of your head a small scratch.

            You instinctively wag your tail and roll over onto your back.

            “Shit, Harley, don’t go all dog on me now.”

            “Pfft. As long as you don’t go all bird on me!” You were just teasing, so you expect him to laugh. But he doesn’t.

            “Yeah, okay. I’ll try.”

            “Oh. Okay. Cool.” You try to smile at him.

 

Jade (A Few Months Later) ==> Watch a Movie with Your Boys

 

            John, Dave, and you are all sitting in John’s living room, watching some movie that John could not stop talking about. Of course, Nic Cage is the lead. You’re not a huge fan of movies, but you’ll watch ‘em to indulge your brother. Plus, most of them aren’t that bad! At least not as bad as Dave makes them out to be.

            Nic Cage screams about something on the screen as you munch on some popcorn that you have in your lap. You got the honor of holding the popcorn bowl, since you’re sitting in the middle of the couch.

            Dave starts preening his feathers, getting little bits of orange fluff all over you (and consequently, the popcorn). Out of the corner of your eye, you see John looking down at the bowl in your lap before shooting a dirty look in Dave’s direction. It happens again when Dave clears his throat. You’re not sure why, but John definitely seems on-edge. You just hope nothing happens to set him off.

            “Dude, this sucks,” Dave says, leaning forward and stretching out his wings.

            “Shut up! And move your damned feathers out of the way!” John snaps quickly. “Some of us are trying to see the movie!”

            Damn it.

            “No one’s watching the movie, Egbert,” Dave says. “It’s stupid, and I’m sure you’ve seen it and creamed yourself like a dozen times already. Literally no one gives a shit.”

            “Jade hasn’t seen it, I’m sure she gives a shit. Right, Jade?”

            “Uh…” You’re not sure how to respond. You really don’t want to get in the middle of this argument.

            “We’ve all got better things to do,” Dave says.

            “Like what? What could you possibly have to do on this stupid ship? And I mean other than just third-wheel me all the time and have your stupid sloppy make-outs with Jade.”

            “John!” you try to calm him down, but he’s not listening to you.

            “Maybe that’s what I want to do,” Dave says. He doesn’t raise his voice like John does, but you can tell that he’s still angry. “Maybe just because you’re acting like a fucking baby doesn’t mean we all have to sit here through your shitty-ass movies.”

            “Dave, stop!” you try again, to no avail.

            “It’s not shitty!”

            “It’s pretty shitty, dude.”

            “Guys, just stop it!” It’s like you’re not even there.

            “I think you’re shitty!” John shouts, standing up now and pointing a finger straight at Dave’s face. “I think you’re a shitty friend, and just a floating orange douche who is completely selfish and doesn’t care about anyone but himself!”

            “Yeah, well I think that you’re a piece of crap who doesn’t give a fuck about anything other than your raging boner for Nic Cage,” Dave says, getting up off the seat as well.

            At this point, you don’t even bother trying to intervene.

            “Yeah? Well at least I’m a real person!”

            “Dude, what the hell?”

            “You’re not even the real Dave!” John says, stomping a foot on the ground. “You’re not even supposed to be here! You don’t matter!”

            “John!” You stand up in between them. “Don’t say things like that! That was horrible!”

            Dave places a hand on your shoulder, and you turn to face him. He doesn’t say anything, and just slowly shakes his head. He gestures with his head towards the ceiling, which you know means that he wants to make an exit, but physically can’t without you. You just sigh, and with a flash of green light, transport him out of there.

            “Hey, I wasn’t through with him yet!” John yells.

            “That was really awful, John!” you say. “You had no right to say something like that to him! You really hurt his feelings!”

            “He had no right to insult my movie!”

            You sigh. You’re not quite sure he gets it. Then again, you’re not quite sure you get him—but you’re pretty sure that whatever it is that’s making him this upset isn’t just Dave interrupting the movie.

 

Jade (A Few Days Later) ==> Find Dave

 

            You haven’t seen him lately. Not since the movie incident. You’re pretty sure he’s somewhere on the ship, though, ‘cause you don’t remember shrinking him down onto any of the planets. You wander the halls and call out for him.

            “Dave? Are you anywhere here?”

            You hear a creaking sound from inside one of the artillery storage rooms, thanks to your supersonic dog ears. Opening the door, you peer your head in. “Dave?”

            And lo and behold, there he is, sitting on one of the many boxes within the four golden walls of the storage room.

            “Oh, hey, Jade,” he says, his voice cracking ever so slightly—enough for you to notice it, but not enough for you to question him about it.

            “What’re you doing here?” You frown. “I know that you and John aren’t really talking right now. I know what he said the other day was really rude, but I can explain. You see, he—”

            “I don’t need an explanation, Harley,” he says. “It’s cool. Really. I’m not mad at him or anything.”

            “Oh. Well, that’s good.”

            “Yeah. I’ve kind of just been quietly leaving pranks around for him to fall into. Y’know, just for fun. Trying to lighten shit up a bit. I can tell he’s on edge and stuff. And I get it.”

            “I’m glad you’re being understanding.” You close the door behind you and sit down next to him. “But, y’know, if you want to talk about anything, I’m here to listen.”

            He shrugs. “It’s okay. I’m fine.” He pauses. “He was right, though.”

            You frown. “What d’you mean he was right?”

            He laughs. You’re not sure why. There wasn’t anything that you found particularly funny. You’re beginning to worry about him.

            “Don’t worry about it, Harley.”

            “I’m going to worry, Dave,” you say seriously. “I mean, I’m your girlfriend. I care about you, and I don’t want you to be upset.”

            He frowns and looks away from you. “Yeah. About that… I think we should stop doing that.”

            “Doing what?”

            “That whole girlfriend and boyfriend thing. I think we should end that.”

            You freeze. “What? Why?”

            He shrugs. “I just… don’t think it’s really working out.”

            You can’t believe what he’s saying. In your chest, your heart feels like it’s tightening and you’re beginning to feel sick, you bite your bottom lip and you can feel your breath in your lungs starting to become uneven. “Is it something I did? Something I said?”

            “No,” he says quickly. “Jade, it’s not you, it’s—”

            “Oh, you’re really pulling that one on me?” you snap. “The whole, ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ shit?”

            He sighs, still avoiding your eyes. “Jade, I’m sorry.”

            “No, it’s fine,” you say a little too quickly for it to be true. “Yeah. I understand.” You don’t. “I’ll be okay.” You’re not quite sure about that. “Can we at least be friends?” You just don’t want to lose him.

            He finally looks over at you and makes eye contact. Or at least you think he’s making eye contact—you really can’t tell with his shades on like that. “Yeah. Sure.”

            You nod. “Cool.” At this point, you don’t know what else to say, so you stand up and head towards the door. “I’ll, uh, let you continue with whatever you were doing. Sorry if I interrupted anything.”

            He doesn’t say anything back as you shut the door behind you as quickly as you can to ensure he doesn’t see your eyes beginning to water.

 

Jade (A Few Days Later) ==> Bake

 

            You’ve heard that some people do various activities to keep their minds busy when they’re feeling down or whatever. You decide to give baking a shot. You mean, there’s baking equipment and ingredients everywhere—literally every kitchen on all of the planets that you have, including the kitchen on the ship itself is littered with baking ingredients. You’re sure that it’s Nannasprite because no one else on this ship bakes and she is just constantly always offering everyone cookies. You’re the only one who ever says yes to them anymore.

            You sit on the golden floor of the prospitian kitchen, stare at the oven as the timer slowly ticks away, and the Betty Crocker-mix-made cake sits in there patiently baking.

            “Oh, Jade!” a friendly voice comes from behind you. “Are you baking something?”

            “Hi, Nannasprite,” you say with a small smile. “And yeah, I’m trying to make a cake. I used your mix and utensils, I hope you don’t mind.”

            “Not at all, deary!” She grins. “Why, I remember when I was young, John’s father used to climb on the chairs and the counters in order to get up to the cabinets he couldn’t reach in order to get to his favorite whisk. Hoo hoo!”

            You can’t help but chuckle. Something about the idea of John’s father as a kid, already obsessed with baking, is just amusing to you.

            “But tell me, my dear,” Nannasprite says, sitting down in a nearby chair, “is something the matter? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you baking before.”

            “It’s not really my strong suit,” you say, looking back towards the baking cake in the oven. “This is my first time baking, actually. I mean, I just followed the instructions on the box, so I hope it comes out okay.”

            Nannasprite just smiles at you.

            You sigh. “But, um, yeah, I guess I’ve been trying to keep my mind off of certain stuff.”

            She continues to just smile, not prodding you for answers, but being patient, as grandmothers usually are. The silence is comforting and encouraging in a way, something that you’re not quite used to. It never used to be this way with your grandpa. You feel like you can actually open up.

            “Well, there’s John,” you start. “I don’t really know what’s going on with him. He threw the biggest tantrum on his birthday! He started screaming at the sky, and was just angry for no reason, even after we had been watching his favorite movie. I know being on this ship without any contact to our other friends has been the hardest on him. But it makes me feel guilty, like I’m not enough for him, you know? I just wish there was something I can do to help him, especially since I pretty much only just found out I’m technically his sister!”

            Still no comment from Nannasprite. She just happily sits there, as if she’s completely indulging in every word you are saying.

            “And then there’s Dave,” you continue. “Or Davesprite, I guess, if you call him that. I just… wish I knew what went wrong there. I know he said we would stay friends, but we barely even see each other anymore… I miss him. A lot. I don’t even care if we kiss or anything that we used to do, I just want to talk to him again. I want to hear about his stupid comics and listen to his remixes and talk about things like the good old days. But the main thing is, I just want to know why things went bad between us. I want to know what I did wrong so I can just apologize for it and move on. And then I feel bad because if I fucked up that badly, shouldn’t I have realized it more immediately? Why can’t I recognize what I did? It just makes me feel even guiltier about the whole thing.”

            Only silence and smiles coming from Nannasprite.

            “And don’t even get me _started_ on Jaspersprite!” you say outrageously. “Whenever I see him, I just… I want to chase him and pounce on him and pin him down to the ground so that he can’t move and—” at this point, you’re growling, “—just rip that stupid grin off of his face! He infuriates me to no end!”

            “Hoo hoo!”

            You furrow your eyebrows. “What’s so funny?”

            “Not funny, dear,” she says. “This is all just a part of growing up!”

            “Really?”

            “Well, everything except the wanting to kill cats part,” she says. “That part is just because you’re part dog now. But everything else, yes!”

            “So… what do I do about it?”

            “I can’t just tell you that, Jade!”

            “And why not?”

            “I think you know why not!”

            You sigh. “Alright, the only reason I know what you’re talking about is because I’m part sprite, too. And yeah, I get that you’re not going to give me straight answers. I have to figure this stuff out by myself.”

            “Exactly! And figuring it out is going to be the fulfilling part. It’s the journey that matters, Jade. Your mission has only just begun!”

            “Mission?” you repeat. “What do you mean?”

            “Hoo hoo!” God damn that laugh. “Even though the journey—this one—is important, it’s crucial to remember that there is still a destination! And once you reach that destination, that’s when the _real_ journey begins!”

            You frown. “Is there any chance that you’re not going to be all cryptic and weird?”

            “If I weren’t, that’d just take all the fun out of it! Hoo hoo!”

            You just shake your head and turn back to the oven.

            “I will say this, though,” she continues, despite the fact you’ve made it clear that you’re not listening. “You’re about to make some new friends! And even meet a friend that you’ve already had but never seen before!”

            Is she talking about Rose or something? You decide not to think about that. “How would you know all that? Is it the sprite part of you? But then wouldn’t I know that as well?”

            “Hoo hoo! Then I guess it’s not the sprite part of me!”

            Jeez. You hope you weren’t this annoyingly vague when you were a sprite.

 

Jade (A Few Weeks Later) ==> Be Alone

 

            Way ahead of you. You really don’t want to be around anyone right now. John would probably throw another fit, Dave would just act weird around you for no reason, and Nannasprite would give you some more nonsense advice. And don’t even get you _started_ on Jaspersprite.

            So you decided to spend some time away from all that. You have no idea where anyone is, all you know is that the planets are empty, because you haven’t shrunk anyone down. And you’re standing out on the deck of the ship, the four-paned glass wall still far off in the distance in front of you as you speed towards it. Man, it still looks so far away.

            In the left palm of your hand, you’ve got all five of the planets. You juggle them slowly, letting them levitate and orbit around an invisible center. You sigh and occasionally eye the planets idly.

            It was times like these that were not only the most boring on your trip, but also the saddest. To be honest, you missed everyone else. You wish you could talk to Rose—you know for a fact that she would know how to handle the boys way better than you ever could. You have absolutely no doubt that talking to her could solve most of your problems. You would never admit this out loud, but you even miss talking to Karkat. Something tells you that even he could possibly help in a situation like this.

            You sigh and sit down, gazing up into the void, and then to the wall far ahead of you.

            That was your destination. Suddenly you’re reminded of your conversation with Nannasprite—what did she mean when she said that the journey was only beginning? Isn’t the goal just to get to the other side to the new session, meet up with Dave and Rose and the trolls, get your Battlefield into their Medium, and win the game that way? What else was going to be there?

            And what did she mean by meeting people there? Isn’t everyone who’s going to be there already people you know? Who else could be on the other side of that wall other than various other consorts?

 

Jade ==> Have an epiphany

 

            Oh your God. There aren’t… are there other people there? Other kids?

            Wait… a friend of yours that you haven’t met yet? Could it possibly be… your penpal Jake?

            But how would she know about that? Unless…

            You stand up.

            Holy shit.

            Could it be?

            Oh, man.

            You gaze out towards the wall in the void and smile. You’ve got a lot ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I really wish I could have had more time to work on this piece. I feel like the ending was definitely rushed. It was unfortunate timing that I have an essay for a class due the day after this was due, so juggling both of those things at the same time was quite difficult. I might revisit this piece in the future and expand it a lot more and add in some more real character development. Other constructive criticisms are always welcome.
> 
> Other than all that, though, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
